Im right Here
by MajesticDemolition
Summary: Voltaire Hiwatari is sending hiw grandchildren Kai and kailea (twins) back to balkov abbey. Boris really wants the girl and Tala is in love with her. Kailea is the only girl with 100 boys .NO FLAMES! R&R --


*~*Hi there, demolition_majestic here!!^_^ This is my first fan fic so be nice, no flames. Im Right Here  
  
teams involved: D-Boys (demolition boys) and the Bladebreakers.  
  
OCs: In my stories EVERYONE is going to have a bro/sis. here they are:Talia (twin), Lan (older by one year), Bryony (younger by two years) and Sky (younger by three years) = D-girls (sisters of -in order- Tala, Ian, Bryan and Spencer)  
  
Tylynn Granger (cousin), Raven Kon (younger by two years), Kailea Hiwatari (twin), Maxine Tate (younger by one year) and Kenna ? (older by one year) =Babebreakers (sisters of -in order- Tyson, Ray, Kai, Max and Kenny) Paige Hiebert (Oliver's cousin) (p.s im not going to use 'em all)  
  
Ok now that i have introduced them all to you, lets get on with the story: ----  
  
********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************  
  
It was a cold night in Japan, and Kailea was walking home from her best friend's Paige's house. Her family had just moved here from Paris and Kailea was her first friend and they have be insepartable ever since. As Kailea was walking the wind was blowing , and the leaves were crunching under her feet, she was wondering what the time was because her grandfather wanted her home at 10:30. Kailea looked at the watch it read 10:40. "HOLY SHIT!!" Kailea screamed at the top of her lungs"I GOTTA GET HOME BEFORE GRANDFATHER FINDS ME!!!" If you knew Voltaire, you would run home like a wild chicken with its head chopped off . Kailea ran as fast as she could even knowing that her house was another ten minutes away, but she didnt care she ran for all her might.  
  
*~*~*Kailea's and Kai's Mansion*~*~*  
  
Kai was watching t.v as usual when Kailea burst throught the huge oak doors. "Where the hell have you been? Grandfather isn't going to be happy because you are exactly" he checked his watch"20 minutes late." "I know that jack ass I'm not dumb like SOME people I know." she was reffering to Kai. "Hmph. Just be ready to be yelled at and punishment." Kailea knew what her grandfather was capable of ,he didnt like her, and to be honest she was scared. She went to her room and started to brush her beautiful two tone blue hair like Kai's. She sat down at her vanitey that had once been her mothers and gave it to her when she was little and could barely get onto the stool, but know she has no problem. Kailea's Crimson eyes straed back at her as she started to brush. 'I wonder what my mother would be like if she were alive today? would grandfather still be as cold hearted as he is now? or would he be nicer?' Her thoughts were interuppted when her grandfathers loud stern voice came ecohing into her room. "KAILEA!!!! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!! WE HAVE TO TALK, NOW!!!"' Uh oh' she thought, 'better get ready'. She braced herself for some serious yelling but instead he looked at her if she had something stuck up her nose. "Kailea, I am sending you and your brother to Russia, there you will be trained to behave and to do what your told and as well as being the best blader(s) in the world," 'Again with the best blader and world domination' she thought really want tin to say it but didnt't dare to 'pathetic'. He countinued "And Kailea you are going to be the only girl there so i expect you to behave yourself and not get into any kind of trouble. Understood Kailea, Kai?" Kailea's face faultered when he said 'Only Girl'. 'Great this is what I need.'  
  
After that talk they were both sent to their rooms to pack, for they leaving tomorrow morning.  
  
~*~*~In Voltaires Creepy Den~*~*~  
  
"Boris I am sending my grandchildren to you, they should be there tomorrow night" "We could use a lady around the place" Boris said with a little evil in his voice, but Voltaire did not notice that. "I expect them to be on their best behaviour, any problems either one or both they have done, give them the ultimate punishment." "I'm sure they wont be a trouble sir, but if they are I will do that, thank- you sir" "Good-bye" "Bye sir"  
  
*~*~*Next Day In Russia*~*~*  
  
Tala woke up early as usual and did his morning routine: Get up, Get clothes, Take shower , Train. As he got out of the shower with a towel around his waist (A/N: i guess he forgot to bring in his clothes) he heard Boris talking to one of the gaurds in the Abbey. "Men, we are having some visitors coming to stay with us for an unknown amout of time, Kailea and Kai Hiwatari." When Tala heard this he did his little dance because his old friend Kai was coming and his 'hot' sister too. At the thought of having Kailea in this Abbey with him, he started to drool. He had a crush on Kailea since the first day he saw her.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
Tala and Kai were running around in the Abbey when they were 6 years old and really annoying the servents, maids and the gaurds. "You can't catch me because I am faster than you!! Hahaha" Chibi Kai said with a smile on his face. "Oh yeah, here I come!!!" replied Tala before he body slammed Kai and knocked the wind out of him. When they got up and Kai was breathing properly again, Boris had found them and introduced a little girl, who had beautiful blue hair with her bangs a lighter shade of blue and sparkles that appeared in her deep crimsons eye's. He was only 6 then but he has still found her really attractive. As the years went by, for Tala, she became more and more beautiful each day. But then sadness came when her and Kai had to leave to live with their granfather in Japan.  
  
*~*End of Flashback*~*  
  
Tala was really excited, so he ran to tell the guys who is coming back. "BRYAN!!IAN!!SPENCER!!! GUESS WHO'S COMING BACK!!" "Geez man you dont have to yell, we aren't in timbucktu you know." Bryan said a little annoyed. "Oh,......we aren't?? I thought we were?? Hmmm weird" *Ian, Bryan and Spencer* O.o "Well any way, Kai is coming back and so is Kailea!!^_^" "Do you mean the hot one who looks like Kai but only a girl??" Ian said with a dreamy look.(a/n does ian even have a crush on Kailea?? well he is in the fic^_^ Ian:Hey!! ^_^u) "Uh huh, and i bet she is going to stay in the room next to MINE!!"  
  
Spencer just looked at them if they had something stuck up their noses. "You guys are fighting over Kailea Hiwatari, and if Kai finds out that you guys like or 'love' her, then he will have your heads served on a silver platter. Dont get me wrong, I mean she is really beautiful but just dont forget who her brother is and what he could do to you. Tala, I dont think that he would do much harm to you because you were his best friend when he lived here, Ian head on platter and Bryan, head on platter. So far Tala here is the safest from Kai since he is the closest. I think that Kailea should sleep by Tala's room" Tala did his little dance yet again (a/n tala: i have a dance?!? since when did i dance?? DM: since now. tala: ok) Spencer went on: "just no 'funny' business ok. Now does everyone agree that Kailea should sleep next to Tala's room??" "yes" "whatever" "YIPEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!^_______________________^*does dance* d-boys O.o ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There is more to come...... 


End file.
